


Black

by needtakehave



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Meredith PoV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

I met Derek at a bar and my life turned black.

Before it was great. Before I was just the med student - the med student who just worked, learned, and played.

Then came Derek and his black hair and his black jacket and his black swagger. Then he made my head spin and my heart thump.

Now I can only think of him and his blackness, all the black he wears and all the black he brings into my life. Now his wife came to see him. Now I'm the black mistress.

Everywhere I turn he brings nothing but blackness into my world. Why can't I just leave him go and step into the light of white?

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
